The Making Up
by Feli-chan and Meep
Summary: A series of events in the lives of Roy and Ed! The sequel to "The Potion Set" Roy/Ed (Image is by CUCUMIS)


**Feli-chan: So...It's been a while...ehe ^^; We kept meaning to post something, but we...kept forgetting/got sidetracked**

**So, this is from about two years ago...**

**Oh! But to distract you from killing us, me and Meep are dating now ^^ ehe**

**Meep: Indeed! Over four months now! Hehe. I'd do the heart emoticon, but seems not to like the 'less than' symbol. :P**

**But my god! I can't believe it's been over TWO YEARS since we started writing this. o.0 By the way, it's set in the same verse as "The Potion Set" (as sort of a loose sequel) in case you missed that in the description.**

**Ehe, Idk about Feli-chan, but I feel my writing has improved quite a bit since writing this buuuuuuuuuut it looks like she's not gonna let me get out of posting it (Feli: No I'm not)... So without further delay -here it is! Hehe, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Edward blinked and shifted a little as the sun shone through the window directly into his eyes. He winced a little as his senses came back to him. He found his lower body sore, and he couldn't think of a reason why. He then registered both the warm puffs of air on top of his head and the warm weight draped across his waist. His eyes snapped open only to quickly close a moment later due to the bright light in his eyes.

He opened them again, slowly this time, and found the pale, toned chest of his lover in bed beside him. He was shocked as to why Roy was still at home; based on how high the sun was, it was at least late morning, if not early afternoon. He should have been at work, not still slee-Oh. Ed blinked again and snuggled into Roy's chest. The memories of yesterday came back to him. Roy had said he was going to take the day off at dinner the night before. And when they got home, even though he was tired as hell, they made love again: which resulted in both of them sleeping in so late, and was the reason he was sore.  
Ed looked up, and smiled a little at how peaceful Roy could look when he was asleep; with his ebony hair in disarray and his face unmarred with a worried frown, his lips not set in their usual (bastard-like) smirk. Edward sighed happily and nuzzled his head beneath Roy's neck.

In a moment, Roy felt himself begin to come awake and let out a deep, contented sigh before pulling Ed closer against him. Reluctant to fully wake up, but knowing it must already be at least early afternoon, he blearily opened his eyes to find himself being observed by a pair of bright golden eyes from somewhere below his chin. He blinked against the harsh light streaming in from the window to his left and shifted the warm, solid weight in his arms.

"Mmm, good morning," he murmured, gazing down at the blonde and affectionately brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face.  
"'Morning," Edward cuddled closer to Roy and wrapped an arm around him. "So...You really meant it? And last night wasn't just some, odd twisted dream my mind came up with?"

He blushed a little as he thought back to the chemistry set. He tried to think of how things would have gone had he not messed with it, but found he couldn't find a different scenario. He thought that something along the same lines would have happened, just at a slower pace. Though on the other hand, the gas could have just knocked him out and he dreamt the whole thing and Roy had come home a few hours before and had found Ed on the floor of the kitchen and had stayed with him until he woke up, and-

All this thinking made his head hurt. He shook his head a little and rubbed his nose against the hollow of Roy's throat.  
Roy laughed softly, the sound still muddled with sleep. "To what are you referring to? Did I mean that I really _am_ going to become Fuhrer? Or perhaps you're referring to when I said I was going to love you until you couldn't see straight. Because clearly," he leaned in to press a kiss to Ed's forehead, fighting and failing against the smirk that pulled at his lips, "I made good on that promise."  
Edward growled softly as he felt his face grow warm. _Clearly _it wasn't a dream of any sorts.  
"No, Bastard, I meant about staying home," Edward grumbled, moving a little away from Roy so he could see his eyes. "And...I can see perfectly straight currently." He moved his head forward, just enough to teasingly give Roy a peck on the lips.

"For the time being…" Roy grinned and leaned in to kiss Ed again, lingering at his lips for a while longer this time, relishing in the slight wet sound he heard when they separated. "However, yes." He moved back on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard with his arms folded leisurely behind his head, inviting Ed to lie against him. "We have the entire day to do anything you like. Just the two of us," he added for emphasis.

Edward smiled a little and began to scoot himself up so he could lay his head on Roy's shoulder. However, he winced as his backside throbbed a little and instead settled for laying his head on Roy's upper stomach, while his arm wrapped around the lower part.  
"That sounds nice. We have a lot to…" He trailed off for a moment as the fingers that had dangled near Roy's hip moved in slow, deliberate circles. "…Catch up on." He looked up at Roy, keeping his eyes half-lidded as a soft smirk grew on his lips. "Where do you think we should begin?"

"Well," Roy tucked his chin closer to his chest and lowered his eyes to lock with Ed's. "I'm quite enjoying where things are going now." He couldn't help himself from already beginning to respond to the lazy way Ed's fingers traced along his hipbone. That combined with the angle from which he was currently looking up at him with those big, bright eyes…Who could really blame him? "Of course I'd be willing to return the favor…Equivalent exchange, if you will," he purred and slipped a hand beneath the blankets to gently palm Ed's ass, knowing he must still be sore from the previous night.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that…" The blonde unconsciously rubbed himself against Roy's hand. Edward thought for a moment, before he turned his head to rub his face against Roy's stomach. He then kissed at the skin he could reach, sliding his tongue around the sensitive skin of Roy's naval, before flicking his tongue inside. He quite enjoyed the reactions he was getting from the elder already, as he trailed his hand just under the sheet to where Roy's slowly awakening arousal lay.

When Roy moaned softly at the contact, Edward smirked to himself. _'He's not the only one who's gonna get something out of this.'_ And he began to lift himself up, ignoring the questioning look on Roy's face, as he moved the sheet away and his body and had it so his face was hovering over Roy's member. His knees were parted and placed on both sides of Roy's head, and kept his ass poised in the air above Roy.

Clearly, he had expected this, but Roy still had to force himself not to chuckle at the unabashed way in which Ed had positioned himself over him, almost as if to say, "suck it!". Well, this was an interesting view, anyway… Roy bit back a smirk and flicked out his tongue, giving the already half-hard appendage dangling in front of his face a tentative lick. He heard a little gasp from somewhere above him and wrapped his lips around the head of Ed's cock, sucking lightly while he pressed his tongue to the underside. He felt warm lips touch his own member then and, spurred on by this, craned his neck upward slightly and took more of Ed into his mouth.

Edward moaned softly, and his lips pressed against the head of Roy's cock. He licked around the tip and under the head of the member before taking as much as he could of Roy, into his mouth. He moaned as Roy's tongue rubbed against him, and he could feel his erection swell a bit. He couldn't help but somewhat mimic what Roy was doing. On a particularly hard suck from Roy, Ed unconsciously bucked downward into Roy's mouth, loudly moaning around Roy and opening his mouth a little to pant.

Roy spluttered a little as Ed shoved his crotch into his face, forcing his cock uncomfortably far down his throat.

"Dammit, Ed, are you trying to choke me to death?" At least that's what he _would_ have said had his mouth not been otherwise –well- occupied. But he didn't really have much leverage in this position to stop Ed from thrusting into his mouth, so he gently placed his hand on his upper thigh and rolled him onto his side. He heard Ed let out a small whine and Roy couldn't quite tell if it was out of confusion or disappointment. In a moment, Roy too rolled onto his side, facing Ed, and resumed his attentions, loosely resting his arm on the younger's hip.

Edward's face flushed a little as he removed his mouth to lick up and down the shaft, slowly realizing what he had done to Roy. In exchange, Ed moved a hand up and cup Roy's sac in his hand, slowly moving his thumb across the silky skin. He licked at the slit on Roy's tip, delving his tongue into it, before taking it fully in his mouth again, sucking hard.

Roy squeezed his eyes shut and shivered at this, belying the warmth he felt spreading out from the center of his body. He squirmed as much as he could while keeping the same position, absently musing that it was a little uncomfortable having to breathe so deeply through his nose. However, a particularly pleasurable stroke of Ed's fingers across his balls reminded him that he couldn't just lay back and enjoy this, tempting as it was to do just that. Actually, now that he thought of it, he was starting to feel a little inadequate when he compared the distracted bobs of his head to the thorough attention of both Ed's mouth and hand.

Damn, how was it possible for that kid to be so good at giving head? Well, now it was his turn to up the ante. Roy took the hand that was resting on Edward's hip and slipped a finger between his lips alongside the blonde's cock. If Ed was confused by this, he didn't comment and only continued sucking and moved his own hand up to stroke the base of Roy's erection while his tongue worked at the head. Roy moaned his approval and felt the vibrations travel through his finger. The thought that that was also what Ed was feeling on his cock made his belly tighten in anticipation. After a moment, he withdrew his finger from his own mouth and maneuvered it around behind Ed's back. Using his thumb and other fingers, he spread his cheeks apart and stroked across the opening to his body with his forefinger before slowly pushing it inside.

Ed let out a breathy whimper and Roy wished like hell he could see his face; uninhibited passion looked so good on him and Roy couldn't imagine he could ever stop himself from responding to it.

Edward's eyes had fluttered and rolled a bit, and his jaw had gone a bit slack as he panted when Roy's finger entered him. When Roy's finger gently prodded the ever so sensitive nerves in him, he squirmed a little, trying to get Roy's finger to go deeper. When the finger did as he wished, Ed rubbed his thumb a bit harder into Roy's sac, and he moaned as he took Roy in and used his tongue to push his cock up against the roof of his mouth, sucking a bit harder. Edward loved the feeling of Roy inside him, feeling connected, if only for a short while; and this nearly drove him crazy, with Roy moaning around his own member.

Somehow, not being able to see what Ed was doing -not quite knowing what was coming next- only served to heighten Roy's other senses. He found himself acutely aware of not only the wet suction of Ed's lips and the intermittent puffs of air hitting his body, but also the musky taste of precome in his own mouth and the needy sounds of pleasure they both let out in-between the constant backdrop of sloppy, wet friction. And the knowledge that he was pleasing Ed was only turning him on even more; making it difficult to focus on not only sucking him off, but on stroking him from the inside as well.

Suddenly, Roy felt his balls tighten tellingly and he knew then he was close to losing it. Damn it, he couldn't go before Ed did; his pride just wouldn't allow it. He actually tried to ignore the feeling of Ed's tongue rubbing against him and sucked in earnest, moving his head frantically in an effort to get Ed to climax before he did. But it was no use, in a mere matter of seconds, he gasped and felt his release burst to the surface, his toes curling in the sheets near Edward's head…And almost instantly heard a blood-curdling scream.

That wasn't him. His mouth _was_ slightly open. He wished he could just put his body on pause until he figured out what was happening, but it refused to cooperate and continued spasming for a few confused moments until he realized, to his horror, that his mouth was still clamped particularly tightly on Edward's member.

Specifically, his teeth were.

Oh, _God_.


End file.
